Humanity  Can be Cruel
by Sethanon
Summary: When Bella was a child there was an accident... read on to find out what the results are.
1. Chapter 1

**Humanity – Can be Cruel**

**Author:** Sethanon

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Category: **Twilight/Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Twilight. I just REALLY wish I did.

**Summary:**

When Bella was a child there was an accident... read on to find out what the results are.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 1 – Seattle Airport**

Isabella (Bella) Swan stood deep in thought as she watched the rain sluice down the windows of Seattle Airport.

'_The fight with Renee had not gone well; Renee had never let Bella forget that she was sick, always pushing her on every aspect for managing her illness.'_

"As if I could forget." Bella muttered to herself.

The soft chime of her watch alarm interrupted Bella's internal and not so internal musings. She glanced down at the time and silently pulled out her medication and ever present bottle of water.

After taking her medication she sighed and turned away from the window noticing that Charlie was approaching from the reflection.

"Hey Bella." Charlie was uncomfortable as he had heard the argument that precipitated Bella being in Seattle.

"Hey Ch..Dad, Umm thanks for picking me up." Bella said quietly.

"Hmm? No problem, Um how are you feel.. um been?" Charlie stumbled over his words as his mind flashed to the day that Bella had called to have a chat and Renee started to pick at Bella for not taking her medication on time.

Bella looked at Charlie and then answered his original question as they walked out of Seattle Airport to the Police cruiser waiting on the curb.

"I feel okay Dad, I do have an appointment tomorrow with a Dr Cullen at 9am to get my latest test results, prescription and check my T cell levels."

Charlie let out a breath of relief that he hadn't sparked his daughters temper and was happy that she had already made arrangements to have her medical care set up.

Getting into the car Charlie said, "I have stocked the house with everything on the list you sent me and I got a little extra so you don't need to worry. I do have one question why did you need a rubber mattress protector?"

"Sometimes the medication makes me sick so instead of ruining the mattress I have the rubber protector on." Bella said while looking at her lap. Charlie nodded once and the rest of the drive to Forks was done in silence.

**Forks - Home of Chief of Police Charlie Swan**

Bella looked up at the house that Charlie had pulled up too, it was her early childhood home and hadn't changed since that last summer she had been here. She went inside following Charlie who was attempting to carry her bags to her room, she could hear him muttering something about bricks under his breath.

In her room Bella sped through unpacking thanking the heavens that she had such a simple style of clothing boots, jeans, t-shirts, long sleeve button ups and what looked like tailored leather jackets that she picked up in an op shop.

Charlie ordered pizza and from Bella's quick look around the kitchen she found everything that was on her list including the liquid foods that she sometimes had to have instead of normal food. Thankfully she was able to have the pizza without any trouble.

After dinner Bella went up to bed for the evening claiming that the travelling had worn her out.

**End Chapter 1**

**AN: I hope you all liked this start. Now can anyone tell me what disease does Bella have? I dropped some pretty mammoth clues.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Humanity – Can be Cruel**

**Author:** Sethanon

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Category: **Twilight/Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Twilight. I just REALLY wish I did.

**Summary:**

When Bella was a child there was an accident... read on to find out what the results are.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2 – 9 am Forks Hospital**

Bella pulled up at Forks Hospital in the truck that Charlie had bought of his friend Billy Black from the Quileute Reservation. It was an old 1968 Chevrolet in a rust red that roared loader then it went but she loved it, her first car.

_'Hmm I love this truck, it has character. Just wish that it would go over 50 miles per hour.'_ Bella mused as she go out of the truck and walked up to the Hospital main entrance.

At the reception desk Bella handed over her appointment card and was directed up to level 2 for her appointment.

She went to the level 2 reception area and waited for the receptionist to acknowledge her presence.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan I have a 9am appointment with Dr Cullen." Bella replied.

After a moment of searching today's appointments on the computer the receptionist dialled Dr Cullen's extension and said that his 9am appointment was here and then instructed Bella to have a seat.

Bella had just picked up a magazine from the magazine stand and was about the sit in the waiting area when a smooth voice enquired.

"Bella Swan?"

Bella turned around and came face to face with a young looking man with blond hair, extremely pale skin and topaz coloured eyes.

"Yes I am Bella Swan." Bella replied.

"I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, would you follow me please?" Carlisle smiled and the gestured towards his office.

Bella nodded her head and followed the handsome Doctor to his office.

_'Hmm glad Renee isn't here she would be a puddle of drool over this Doctor.' _Bella thought to herself with a silent chuckle.

Once inside his office Carlisle signalled Bella to take a seat as he opened her medical file with her latest test results.

"Now Bella, Dr Munroe forwarded me your test results for the last twelve months from Phoenix and I am not happy about how consistently low you T Cells are."

"Umm Dr Cullen, what is my cell count at the moment?" '_Last thing I want is too end up in hospital... again.'_

"You are sitting at 156 as a result you are at risk of developing an opportunistic infection. Which I assume you already know from Dr Munroe?"

"*cough* Umm yes I am aware of the risks.*cough**cough*" Bella got out over through her coughing. Dr Cullen looked concerned and pulled out his stethoscope.

"While we're at it let's have a listen to your chest, check your blood pressure and draw some blood so we can see exactly where you are at hmm?"

"Sure.. umm yeah okay." Carlisle proceeded with the check up told Bella that if the cough stuck around and her temperature rose above 102 to come into the hospital immediately as he didn't want to take chances with her health.

"I see from your file that you are a new regime to try and bring you cell count up so we are going to wait and see how that turns out over the next week."

Carlisle wrote out an appointment time for Bella gave it to her and bid her a good day.

**AN: Aww people like my story... please be aware I am a slow updater and only update when I have written out the next chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews... Oh and cookies to those who answered correctly HIV/AIDS.**

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Humanity – Can be Cruel**

**Author:** Sethanon

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Category: **Twilight/Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Twilight. I just REALLY wish I did.

**Summary:**

When Bella was a child there was an accident... read on to find out what the results are.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 3 – First Day of School**

Bella suddenly woke up a familiar feeling of nausea swamping her body as she flew from her bed and made her way rapidly to the bathroom just in time to throw up.

In the background she could hear the heavy footsteps of Charlie coming down the hall.

"Bells? Are you okay?" Charlie asked as Bella stopped being sick.

"Yeah I am okay Char... Dad, I'm used to this. I' going back to bed I have school in the morning" Bella responded while rinsing her mouth.

"You can take the day off if you want,,,"

"No I'm fine, I miss enough school as it is." Bella objected.

"Okay, I'm working late today so I'll see you later. Oh and it's just after 6:30am so... Look after yourself yeah?..." Charlie trailed off then left the bathroom to get ready for work.

"I will" Whispered Bella, "I always do."

Bella slowly made her way back to her bedroom to grab her clothes for school and quickly checked her school bag to make sure she had everything then jumped/staggered into the shower.

Feeling more refreshed after her shower Bella went to her jewellery box and pulled out a plain silver bracelet that had an engraved on one side a red cross and on the other: HIV/AIDS – Isabella Swan.

'_I suppose I had better put this on.'_ Bella thought wryly to herself.

After a short drive in she arrived at Forks Highschool, as she turned into a parking space she noticed a lot of older model cars but it was the shiny silver Volvo that caught her eye.

Dismissing the state of the other cars Bella got out of her truck and walked over to the front office.

Inside the office Bella went up to the desk introduced herself and collected her schedule along with direction to her first class.

Looking at her schedule Bella saw that she had History – Mr Theo O'Connor, Art – Miss Amy Lewis, Biology – Mr David Banner, Lunch, English – Mr Abraham Varner, and PE – Coach Peter Clapp.

'_Huh? PE? There is no way in hell that I could cope with PE today not after this morning.' _Bella thought as she made her way to her history class.

She handed her slip to the teacher not noticing the topaz eyes that looked at her medical bracelet on her right wrist.

Mr O'Connor instructed Bella to take the empty seat beside none other than Alice Cullen.

"Alice Cullen if you could please raise your hand."

Bella walked over to where Alice was and sat at the vacant desk.

"Umm Hi I'm Bella."

Alice turned her head to have a good look at Bella she noticed the shadows under her eyes, the slight shakiness in her hands and a faint smell of sickness in her blood. She then smiled at Bella reaching out to properly introduce herself.

"I'm Alice Cullen, welcome to Forks High School."

As the class progressed Alice and Bella quietly chatted to each other only to discover that both were avid shoppers but for entirely different things. Alice loved her clothes while Bella loved her books.

**AN: Spell Check is good Spell Check is Holy. You have no idea how many words I misspelled while typing this.**

**Thank you all for the reviews it is nice to be appreciated.**

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Humanity – Can be Cruel**

**Author:** Sethanon

**Pairing: **Alice/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Category: **Twilight/Alternate Universe

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing of Twilight. I just REALLY wish I did.

**Summary:**

When Bella was a child there was an accident... read on to find out what the results are.

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**Chapter 4 – First Day of School – continued**

"Bella let me have a look at your schedule."

Alice asked as they were leaving class, Bella handed over her schedule and then covered her ears as Alice squealed in delight.

"We have the same classes, this is brilliant I can show you around."

Bella started to laugh at the way Alice was bouncing around like and pixie on a sugar high.

"Hey are you laughing at me missy?" Alice tried in vain to look like a stern headmistress.

"*cough* Of course you looked like a pixie on a sugar high or something."

Alice gave Bella an adorable pout which set Bella of again and then to make matters worse started to bat her eyelashes at Bella.

"*cough**cough* Alright I give *cough* I give." Bella coughed out.

Alice looked concerned at the sounds of Bella's coughing.

"Are you okay?'

Bella swallowed hard before responding.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Umm this is completely off topic but is your dad Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes he is why?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that he is one of the reasons I moved to Forks, I certainly didn't move here for the weather."

Alice reached out and stopped them both in the corridor.

"How sick are you Bella?" Alice looked worried her visions of Bella had not included this.

Bella silently showed Alice her medical bracelet. Alice turned it over and read HIV/AIDS – Isabella Swan.

"Oh my can I ask..."

*DING DING* the late bell rang out.

Alice and Bella looked at each other then bolted for Art with Miss Lewis.

It was during Biology the Bella felt that she was getting a fever and struggled to pay attention throughout the lesson she was however extremely grateful when the class ended and it was time for lunch.

The world suddenly spun on its axis for Bella while in the line to get lunch and she whispered.

"Oh no not here not now."

Alice spun around and looked at Bella and then quickly led her out of the Cafeteria.

"Call you dad." Was all Bella could mumble as she passed out.

Alice rang Carlisle on his mobile and told him what happened.

"Alice get her to the Hospital immediately I'll get one of the boys to sign you both out."

Alice quickly checked her surroundings, picked Bella up bridal style and then ran for the car where her old fashioned brother Edward was sitting in the drivers seat, engine running and the back door open.

Thankfully Bella wasn't conscious or she would have had a heart attack at the speed that Edward was driving as they peeled out of the parking lot.

**Forks Hospital**

Carlisle was there to meet them at the Hospital and quickly took Bella into his arms, placed her on the waiting gurney and rushed her into emergency. Alice stated that she would wait until they found out what was wrong with Bella and call Charlie to let him know that Bella was in Hospital.

Edward returned to school and signed both the girls out and wondered why he couldn't hear Bella's thoughts at all.

**AN: Hey look at this another chapter today as a reward for the long wait between chapters, real life has been a pain.**

**Again thank you all for the reviews and alerts they are after all a fan fiction writers bread and butter.**

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
